The present invention relates to a chain wheel having a basic element with a cylindrical outside surface and a chain pinion which projects beyond the outside surface in the radial direction.
A chain wheel is generally known and is used, for example, in the drive of overhead cam shafts in internal combustion engines. An overhead cam shaft with a chain wheel flanged onto it is connected, via at least one chain, with another chain wheel, which is attached directly to the crank shaft. The chains and the chain wheels run in the crank casing and are lubricated with oil by means of spray nozzles. Chain wheels may also be used in a plurality of gear mechanisms, for example. In previously known embodiments, however, the significant development of noise during use for the intended purpose, especially in connection with chain wheels which rotate at relatively high speeds, such as those to drive cam shafts, is disadvantageous. This disadvantage is often intended to be compensated for using toothed belt drives. However, toothed belt drives used for long periods of time do not always provide very satisfactory properties of use.